magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
GamesMaster Issue 264
This magazine was dated June 2013 and priced at £3.99. Upfront Like a big boss! - (6-7) :Cunning Kojima outfoxes everyone with masterful Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain reveal... Four blimey - (8) :Fresh GDC titbits uncover how the PS4 will revolutionise the way we play... Next Xbox in the dock - (8) :The mud flinging begins as M'Soft lines up the Next Xbox reveal event... Grand Theft Info - (9) :Fresh screens and the final boxart jail-break their way out of Rockstar's safe... Big Shots - (10-11) The Beautiful Game - (12-13) :10 game-changing reasons why FIFA 14 is headed for glory... Party Hardy! - Julia Hardy - 1 page (14) The month in games: April-May - 1 page (15) Features Bat to the Beginning - Matthew Pellett - 8 pages (18-25) :GM plays Batman: Arkham Origins and unmasks the biggest night of Bruce Wayne's life... (PS3,360,Wii U,PC) The Velvet Knight Rises - Matthew Pellett - 8 pages (48-55) :GM slips into Eidos Montreal for the first peek at Thief's return... (PC,PS4) GM Fanbase - 6 pages (56-61) New Stuff - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 5 pages (100-104) Previews Battlefield 4 (360,PS3,PC) - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 4 pages (26-29) Saints Row IV (360,PS3,PC) - Ben Griffin - 2 pages (30-31) Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn (PC) - Kim Richards - 2 pages (32-33) World of Warplanes (PC) - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - ½ page (35) Kartuga (PC) - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - ½ page (35) The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt (PS4,PC) - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 2 pages (36-37) Killzone: Shadow Fall (PS4) - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (38) Watch Dogs (PS4,360,PS3,Wii U,PC) - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (39) Payday 2 (360,PS3,PC) - Andy Kelly - 1 page (40) Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons (360,PS3,PC) - Andy Kelly - ½ page (41) Sanctum 2 (360,PS3,PC) - Andy Kelly - ½ page (41) Metro: Last Light (PC) - Ben Griffin - 2 pages (42-43) The Dark Eye: Demonicon (360,PS3,PC) - Rob Pearson - ½ page (44) Dark (360,PC) - Rob Pearson - ½ page (44) And here's the rest... - 1 page (45) Indie Master - Matthew Pellett - 2 pages (46-47) :Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs - 1 page (46) :Cherry Tree High Comedy Club, The Iconoclasts, Prison Architect, Evoland - 1 page (47) Leviathan Warships - ½ page (87) Reviews Free Games: Cyclomaniacs Epic, Skullface, Upipe Skateboard, Renegade Racing - Mike Harris - ½ page (81) We ♥ Old Games Legend of Gaming #1 - Elite (BBC) - Leigh Loveday - 1 page (88) Like a Boss - Phoenix Mothership - (89) The Phat Controller - NeGcon - (89) Dodgy Character - Captain Blasto - (89) Gone but not forgotten - Amaurote - (89) History of War: SNES vs Mega Drive - (89) Time Attack: Aliens franchise - 2 pages (90-91) Cheat! Secret Service - 2 pages (94-95) Other Credits Staff Writer :Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman Art Editor :Ian Lloyd-Edwards Deputy Art Editor :Stephen Hanlon Production Editor :Daniella Lucas Contributors :Louise Blain, Matthew Castle, Alex Dale, Emma Davies, Jordan Farley, Ben Griffin, Julia Hardy, Mike Harris, Andy Kelly, Leigh Loveday, James Nouch, Craig Owens, Rob Pearson, Kim Richards, Chris Scullion, Helen Woodey Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains DS Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews Category:Contains Android Reviews